Just a Dream
by JadeRaven93
Summary: After working all day, Prince Zuko has a well deserved rest. In his sleep, he has a colorful dream.


Darkness surrounded him. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly, torches parallel to his left and right lit up, but they did not illuminate anything. He looked to his sides and even behind him. Nothing. Just the torches and the pitch-black environment.

He turned back around, and to his surprise, a large stage had appeared when he had his back turned. His golden eyes scanned the newly visible structure.

"Great show, isn't it, Prince Zuko?" The prince looked over to his right with confusion. Iroh was sitting with a cup of tea in his hand and a kettle on a table next to him.

"I suppose," replied Zuko, slowly turning his head back toward the stage. He realized that he was sitting in a theatre. Then he noticed that there were two performers on the stage now. One was that Water Tribe peasant, who was playing a Sungi Horn. The other one was the Avatar doing an awkward dance. Wait a minute…

"The Avatar!" he shouted as he rose from his seat. Someone tugged his left arm and pulled him back into his chair.

"Relax, Prince Zuko," said a familiar girl's voice. Zuko looked to his left and was surprised to see the beautiful Water Tribe girl there, hugging his arm.

The prince could not stop staring into her shining, ocean blue eyes. She smiled, leaned over, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Zuko's eyes widened. Once he was able to analyze what had just happened, the corners of his lips somewhat pointed up.

A ruby red bird with a ribbon-like tail flew down and perched on the seat in front of him. The prince reached out and took the small, rolled up parchment from the pouch on its back. He opened it and read the characters written on it. Zuko could not believe what it said, and read the letter again.

When he looked up, he was standing in the Fire Lord's throne room. While his golden eyes searched the empty room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The prince turned around and his eyes grew slightly wider in fear. His father stood behind him.

The Fire Lord's hideous scowl turned into a pleasant smile. "Welcome home, my son," he greeted. Zuko's fear became joy. Ozai raised his arm to point to his left. The prince looked in that direction and saw a large set of doors colored red and black, decorated with gold in a marvelous way. He began to wander toward it. Halfway there, Zuko stopped to look back. The Fire Lord nodded, and his son continued to walk.

The doors opened and a bright light shone into his eyes. After a brief moment, the blinding light dimmed and his surroundings became visible. A paradise like environment was ahead of him. The peaceful, grassy hills of the Fire Nation that he and his sister used to play on together. The prince looked around at the area he had an abundance of pleasure on in his childhood.

"Over here, Prince Zuko!" yelled his uncle. Zuko turned around. Directly behind him, where the doorway to this utopia was previously at, Iroh and the Water Tribe girl were sitting where a picnic was set up. The prince smiled and began to stride toward the two. He sat down next to the girl and in front of Iroh.

Zuko's smile grew wider as they shared hilarious stories with each other. If only this was not just a dream.

Iroh strode down the metal hall of Zuko's ship. He stopped at the entrance of his nephew's room. Breakfast would begin shortly. The retired general raised his hand to knock on the door. He opened it after knocking twice. It was strange of Zuko not to respond.

"Prince Zuko," he whispered into the crack. When there was still no answer, Iroh widened the opening and peaked inside.

He smiled at the sight of his teenaged nephew hugging his pillow as he silently slept on his side. His head rested on the edge of the dark red cushion and the crimson blanket laid over his waist. A slight smile was on the prince's lips.

Iroh closed the door as quietly as he could. Zuko can sleep a little while longer. His caring uncle could always save him something to eat.

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't have much to say about this except for what the things in Zuko's dream represent. The darkness in the beginning symbolizes his doubt and confusion. Being in a theatre stands for his acknowledgement of being a well-known person and the riches he once had two years ago. Obviously, he would be thinking about Aang and his friends since he has been trying to catch them for a few months. A Sungi Horn is included in his dream because Iroh often plays it during Music Night and would like Zuko to play it too. Having Katara in his dream in that way tells how he has a crush on her (my favorite shipping). Iroh is in his dream so often because they share a close bond. Ozai welcoming Zuko home is all that he had wanted for the past two years. The large doors represent how much returning home is worth to him. The grassy hills symbolize his happiness as a child, and the picnic portrays how he enjoys spending time with people who care about him and he cares about.


End file.
